


It’s kinda wild how you’re the one who brings the sun.

by NomiiMarkz



Category: Sense8
Genre: F/F, Panic Attack Comfort, im gay for cute panic attack comfort fics dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiiMarkz/pseuds/NomiiMarkz
Summary: Nomi has a panic attack because she’s cut off from the rest of the cluster and neets comforts her.**this is my first fic, go easy on me plz 👉👈🥺**
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	It’s kinda wild how you’re the one who brings the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic,, please excuse if it’s bad...  
> UwU

Nomi sat on the couch in her apartment ,typing away as she coded something that would help Will get whispers. She hummed as she did so. Usually that would distract a person, but when nomi is concentrated on something, nothing distracts her. Every half hour, Riley came round to check on her, asking how she’s doing and if she’s any closer to finishing it. The answer is always no obviously, this stuff takes a lot of time to make. 

Nomi sighs as she types when a wave of unsettled energy falls over her. She hurriedly put her laptop down and stood up. She frantically looked around in a confused manner. “Will?! Kala?! Anyone??” She yells, if bug or anyone was here, she would be seen as weird. Nobody responds. “Shit…” she muttered under her breath as she could feel a meltdown coming on. They always happen when she’s overwhelmed with second hand emotions. She started to shake and she hurried to the bed to sit down. She mumbled incoherently as her voice started to tremble… and then the tears came rolling in. Her voice became shaky as she called out for someone. She grabbed a pillow and started to cry into it because of the sheer fear that her cluster could be in danger and she wasn’t there to save them.

A few minutes later nomi heard the door unlock and she held her breath, trying not to sob. The moments felt like hours as the door slowly opened. A familiar voice cut through the fear, it was Amanita. “Hey nomes! I brought back snack-“ Amanita paused as she heard faint sobs. “Hun?” She walked in more and she saw a sight that she hated to see, her girlfriend crying. She set everything down on the table and rushed over to her girlfriend and hugged her. “Oh god Nomes… what’s wrong?” She mumbles comforting phrases into her lover’s ear and feels relieved when Nomi relaxed a bit. “Is it the cluster?” Nomi nodded. “Oh god honey…” she pressed soft kisses to her lover’s cheek while they hugged. 

Nomi started to calm down and talk through what was happening. Turns out she couldn’t connect to the cluster in any other way than emotions and that overwhelmed her too much. “Oh honey…” she grabbed tissues from her bedside table and handed them to Nomi. “There you go , babe.” Nomi smiled at Neets. “Neets, I am so lucky to have you, and your unpredictable hair” she nudged Amanita with a chuckle. Amanita laughed back and smiled, she pulled Nomi back so they were both lying on the bed. They laughed and had deep conversations until Nomi fell asleep. Amanita kissed her lover’s forehead and smiled. “Love you hon…”


End file.
